Breaking Point
by FlyingFerret
Summary: Wash is captured by a man from her past who causes memories to surface that she buried deep. Taylor goes to rescue her, but discovers that this is no longer his strong lieutenant, but merely a frightened shell of the woman he loves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I've been working on this story for a while now, but decided to wait until after the finale to post it. First chapter is a "Fix-it" chapter for obvious reason. Wash is NOT allowed to be dead!

Chapter One

There were a few things that Alicia Washington loved and few that she absolutely hated. For instance, she loved a hot shower at the end of the day. Simple, but one of the best feelings in the world. One thing she hated was all-nighters followed by long days that stretched into the evening. After the colony being taken over, almost dying by Taylor's own son, the intruders disappearing into the jungle, and Taylor reclaiming Terra Nova—it had been an extremely long last few days. It was after eleven in the evening the day they took back the colony when the lieutenant finally stepped into the shower.

The hot water ran over her tired body, the steady pounding pressure working out the kinks in her back and neck. Running her fingers through her hair to make sure it was rid of all the shampoo and Wash was reaching for the conditioner when a loud and persistent knock on the front door disrupted her shower.

Wash shut off water with more force than needed and grumbled, "This had better be important." Drying off quickly her unwelcomed guest knocked again, "I'm coming!" Throwing on sweatpants and a tank top she answered the door, not surprised to find it was her commander that was oh so nicely dropping by.

"Is everything alright, sir?" she asked.

The man in front of her was exhausted, she knew him well enough to know that his adrenaline was crashing. She'd only seen the look he was giving her at that moment once before, in Somalia the day she had informed him that his wife was dead.

Taking his hand Wash pulled him inside and closed the door, sealing them off from the rest of the world. She had been so certain that she was never going to see him again when she'd helped the Shannon's escape. They had never had any spoken or clearly visible romantic goings on with them, but that didn't mean there wasn't something there.

"I watched Lucas shot you," Taylor said sadly as they sat on her couch, "I watched you fall and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Wash raised her hand to his stumble covered cheek, "Shhh, everything's alright. I'm alive, the bullet only grazed me. But the next time I tell you that I want to go with you what are you going to do?"

He chuckled, "You get to come."

"Good." Wash stared at him a beat before wrapping her arms around his neck, relaxing against him when he locked in own arms around her own body.

"What would I do without you?" Taylor asked, resting his chin on top of her head, finding the uncommon physical contact extremely addicting and not wanting to let go. Thinking that he had lost her made him realized how much he cared about her. Losing Wash had hurt just as much as losing Ayani had.

"Well for starters you'd have to find someone else to stich up your wounds."

Taylor leaned back against the couch cushions bringing her down with him, neither were willing to let go just yet. "I'm sure young Miss Zoe Shannon could have handled the task. You seemed to have taught her just about everything else."

Wash laughed, "She's a smart kid, eager to learn. When did she tell you this?"

"When we thought you were dead. That kid was the only one brave enough to approach me that night, gave me a hug and everything."

They laid there in silence for a long time before Wash tilted her head up to meet the gaze of the man she had been through so much with, "Nathaniel, thank you for never teaching Lucas how to shoot a gun. His horrible aim saved my life."

A/N Hope you enjoyed! I've made a video for it; the link is on my profile page if you want to check it out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favored/alerted! I really wasn't expecting all of that awesomeness. Not entirely happy with this chapter, but I figured I'd stop trying to make it better cuz it was just getting worse.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did Wash and Taylor would have been caught making out in the Eye.

Chapter Two

Taylor was still there when Wash woke up the next morning. They were both cramped, not unhappily mind you, on her small couch with her lying on top of his chest. He had managed to cover them with the blanket that had been on the back of the sofa after she had fallen asleep.

It should have been completely awkward, dare she say it, _snuggling_ with her commanding officer. However, it felt completely natural and she found herself wrapping an arm around his torso, pressing her face in the nook of his neck. A pang of guilt hit her, but she tried the best she could to brush it off. Ayani would want them both to be happy, but Wash doubted this was what her sister had meant when she told her to look after Nathaniel.

But you haven't done anything, Wash reminded herself. Nothing had happened, they were both still fully dressed, no kissing or anything of the kind went on the evening before. For the most part they hadn't even spoken; simply relishing in the fact that they were both alive and _together._

He must have gotten a shower in before interrupting hers because he most certainly didn't smell like he'd been out in the jungle for the last few days. Wash smiled, breathing in deep the scent of his masculine soap. She let her own pride dwindle for a moment as she enjoyed how wonderful she felt being trapped in his muscled arms. There was more than enough proof that he would protect her from everything he possibly could (some long since healed scars proved it). For the first time in days and no matter how illogical it was; she felt safe.

"You do know I'm a highly trained military officer," Taylor mumbled, eyes still closed, "I'm aware that you're awake."

"So." Was her clever remark.

His chest vibrated with his laughter, "Who would have ever thought Lieutenant Alicia Washington likes to cuddle."

"I may be a soldier, but I am still a woman," she retorted, "And most women like to cuddle so deal with it."

"I wasn't complaining."

Wash smiled, twisting her head to meet his blue eyes. The sight sent a chill through her remembering the last words she had spoken to her nephew. _You have your fathers' eyes_.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded, "Want some breakfast? I can make us some eggs or something."

"You rest, I'll cook," he made a move to get up, but she held him down.

"Absolutely not. You are good a lot of things, but cooking is not one of them."

"I'm not that bad," he pressed.

"The one time you tried to cook me dinner you burned it, and you made pasta! How is burning pasta even possible considering you boil it in water?"

A genuine confused expression appeared on his face, "You boil it?"

Wash rolled her eyes and slid off of him, "Listen, you go home and get ready for the day. When you get back breakfast should be about ready."

Taylor raised his hands in surrender leaving Wash alone. Changing into a pair of black jeans and a fresh tank top, she ran a brush through her hair leaving it down for the time being.

She had just poured her beaten eggs in to the pan when Taylor returned.

"How can I help?" he asked, watching her stick bread in the toaster.

She pointed to the kitchen table, "Sit down and stay out."

"But I want to help."

Wash sighed, "Fine, pick a piece of fruit out of the bowl for us and cut it up." He gave her a pointed 'that's not really cooking' look, but did as she requested. Once the eggs, toast, coffee and the somewhat irregularly shaped cut up fruit were all on the table, they ate in compatible silence. Again, like it had with waking up next to him, it felt so normal. Wash was surprised that she wasn't surprised at how comfortable they sat there at her table eating like any of the other families.

Finishing his plate, Taylor stood and grabbed hers and sat them both in the sink. Wash took another sip of her coffee before standing as well knowing they both needed to head out.

"Alicia?"

He was staring at her intently, like he was trying to memorize every last feature of her face. The look his eyes held was one she hadn't seen for a long time and never thought a man, let alone him, would direct that kind of gaze toward her. Female soldiers tended to be intimidating and she wasn't an exception.

Leaning in slightly he stopped, asking with his eyes if it was alright to continue. Wash nodded taking an awkward step closer. Raising a hand to her cheek he brushed the hair away from her face before gaining his courage and swooping down and capturing her lips with his. The kiss didn't last for more than a few seconds, and was more of a confirmation than a kiss. A step to show that there was something, always had been, between them.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he whispered, "I don't want something to happen and-"

Leaning up quickly she silenced him with another kiss, desperation and hope lingering in the contact. "Me too. Not telling you how I felt sooner was the only life regret that came to mind when the Phoenix group caught me as the Shannon's were escaping."

"Have I ever told you that you are the bravest woman I have ever met?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

Turing away from him she handed over the hair band from her wrist and he laughed taking it and did his best to pull her dark strands into a respectable pony tail. "I have to be brave to be your lieutenant. With all the crazy places you've taken me. So I'm hoping that you'll keep that in mind when I tell you that I really need to go OTG to Outpost 1."

He spun her back toward him, "Excuse me? You're not going anywhere. I haven't gotten my fill of seeing you alive just yet."

Wash took his face in her hands, "The outposts are under my responsibilities and I need to get 1 back online, all I need to do is reconnect the main cables and I'm done. We need to take advantage of our resources while we still have them. Which means you should really start the production of manual weaponry. It's not even klick out I'll be back in hour. I'll take Guzman with me, how about that?"

Although not happy, she knew he wouldn't baby her. "You have one hour."

A/N You may have noticed that I made Ayani Wash's sister and I have a reason for it. In the episode What Remains and Wash is trying to calm Taylor down and she says "Ayani's gone, Nathaniel." Well, in my mind it held a lot of deeper meaning then it might have if Ayani had meant little to Wash. Plus this is the only time I remember her using his name, so I thought the tragedy had connected them in some way. Anyway, that's my reasoning.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Here you go my lovelies! Enjoy! Here starts the main plot!

Chapter Three

It took little time to make it to the outpost that was barely even outside of the gates. If it weren't for the trees Wash and Guzman would still be able to see Terra Nova.

"What did Taylor mean when he said that I'd be heading to the rest of the Outposts with Dunham and couple privates and pointedly not you?" Guzman asked watching her replace the chips in all the equipment. Thanks to the Phoenix group all the Outposts were in identical condition to keep the colonists from communicating with whoever had been OTG.

"I'm lucky he didn't ground me permanently inside the gates. After what happened, well, let's just say he's a little overprotective of me at the moment." Snapping the final chip into place the lights flipped back on and the chemical lightening went back into hibernation until needed.

Her fellow soldier touched her shoulder lightly, turning her to face, "We're all relieved that you're alive, but none more than Taylor. The look on his face when he told us that you had been killed, that is not a look I want to see again. It's the look a man gets when he's lost the woman he loves." Guzman smirked, "So do us all a favor and stay alive."

Wash gave him a playful punch in the arm, "Alright, alright, cut the mushiness. Why don't you take the rover and go over to Outpost 2 now and switch out the chips? We still have forty-five minutes until my time limit is up. I'd like to get some other things fixed up here and we might as well not waist the little time Taylor is bound to allow me OTG for a while."

He laughed, "Alright. I won't be long."

Sitting down at the computer, Wash started rebooting the system.

"Alone at last."

Pulling her gun from her holster she spun toward the voice, but before she could find the source a sonic blast hit her and sent her flying into wall on the opposite side of the room, sending her a world of darkness.

Although everything came slowly, Wash's mind finally came back to consciousness. Her entire body was sore from the blast and she found herself lying in the back of a rover alone. Stripped of her gun and armor with her hands and feet tied.

She heard her Com beep in her front pants pocket then heard Taylor's voice. "Wash, do you copy?" Managing to twist her arms around to slide it out then she flopped down on her stomach. "Wash, its Taylor, come in."

Pulling the piece toward mouth she pressed down the transmit button with her chin before it slid away from her on the metal service.

"Wash?" Taylor's voice came over again.

Inching over she managed to press the button down again, "Help-" was as far as she got before the back of the rover opened.

Wash should have been back by now, Taylor thought, standing by the fence that protected Terra Nova from the life claiming inhabitants of the jungle. This was taking too long, especially for someone as trained as Alicia Washington doing such a simple tasked job that any of his soldiers could have done. Her one hour had been up two minutes ago.

The Commander couldn't help it, he was worried. It happened less often to him than most people, but more than the citizens would think. Especially when it came to his second in command. Especially after he'd lost her once.

"Everything alright, Commander?" Jim Shannon asked approaching him. "Sir?"

Taylor sighed, "Wash went out an hour ago to replace the main chips at Outpost 1."

Shannon shrugged, "So."

"She's been gone an hour," he stated, meeting the other man's gaze for the first time.

Understanding spread over the Police Chiefs face, "She should be back by now."

It was an impulse, he knew, as he pulled out his com and signaled Wash. She was probably fine and he was just over reacting. They could laugh about this later, but if there was one thing he didn't joke around about was the safety of his Lieutenant.

"Wash, do you copy?" He waited for a beat before asking again, "Wash, its Taylor, come in."

Shannon shook his head, "Why isn't she answering?"

If the Commander, who had no problem going out into the dinosaur infested jungle at night, wasn't concerned before, he was now.

His device beeped and he quickly brought it near his mouth, "Wash?"

One word came over the Com in Wash's voice. Taylor knew for sure that something was terribly wrong. That one word was 'help'. He knew all too well that Alicia Washington did not ask for help.

He was back at Command Central before Shannon could get a word in and was entering info in the data screen by the time the cop had caught up.

"Let me come with you," Shannon requested.

Taylor shook his head, "I need you here when Guzman gets back. Until I get back, you are in charge."

"Sir," Shannon began, "Don't you think you should take someone with you?"

He shook his head, "I need to leave now."

Walking over to the data screen he entered Wash's ID number to active the locater chip in her tags. A bright red dot showed up on the screen, about 10 klicks from the compound.

"Why are you all the way out there?" he asked aloud. Transferring the data to the portable pad he turned to Shannon after entering his own ID in the system creating a green flashing dot, "Keep an eye on us. If I need you send additional medical assistance I only want you to send your wife."

"Yes, Sir."

Outside, he grabbed a bike and demanded the gate to be opened, briefly telling the gate patrol that Shannon was CO until he returned and not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency. They knew better to question him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Especially to tdsrockz from youtube who got my butt into gear to get this chapter out. Bugging me really works to get chapters out faster, especially now that winter quarter in college has started. I can justify spending my time writing, I'm English major with a concentration in Creative Writing, so technically this_ is_ homework, right?

This chapter is the start of some sensitive themes, so if that bothers you have been warned. Also, the rating may go up within the next few chapters.

Chapter Four

"_Wash?" Taylor's voice came over again._

_Inching over she managed to press the button down again, "Help-" was as far as she got before the back of the rover opened._

Her captor didn't look like what she'd pictured. Automatically Wash had assumed she was being held hostage by a member of the Phoenix group or the sixers, even by Lucas, but the man in front of her didn't appear to be any of her guesses. About the size of Shannon with maybe a few more muscles he was blonde and couldn't be that much older than she was.

"Oh dear," he shook his head disapprovingly at the Com sitting next to her. Trying to kick him as he took her Com she ended up hitting the side of the Rover instead. "We can't have any knights in shining armor. That just won't do." He pocketed her only link the Terra Nova,

"Hi Princess, remember me?" he said, voice sickingly sweet. "Let's get rid of these as well," he broke off her ID tags and tossed them outside. "Your dear old protector can only come this far. Now relax, we have further to go." He shut the back of the rover and a moment later they were moving.

Like she could relax. How was Taylor supposed to find her without the locator chip? And how could she make contact with him now? Struggling to sit up, she watched the tree line go by through the grate on the side of the rover, trying to get a sense of where she was. For about an hour, nothing gave her any clues. She spent the better part of that hour attempting to free herself from her restraints with no luck, the wire-like rope that was around her feet was impossible to break or loosen without the use of her hands. Seeing as her hands were in cuffs that were cutting off her circulation, they weren't going to be of much use. From inside the moving vehicle everything passed in a blur, until they slowed slightly to drive right through a herd of triceratops.

"What?" There were no triceratops herds' right near Terra Nova; they were at least forty miles from the colony. "How am I supposed to get home?" Without a weapon was there even a chance of making it all the way back on foot? Maybe, but the likelihood was slight. And that was if she could manage to escape. If she's could get away, she'd gladly face the jungle head on even if it meant getting eaten.

The herd only somewhat scattered, parting the like Red Sea to let them through. She remembered briefly that although they looked vicious, they were not an aggressive species. At the edge of the clearing the rover came to a stop. The back of the rover opened a moment later, her capture smiling at her.

"Have a nice ride? I did try to avoid as many bumps as I could, I didn't want you to be rolling around back here." From him back pocket he pulled out a hypodermic needle, pulled off the cap and gave it a few taps.

"Like hell you're sticking me with that," Wash growled, trying to back away the best she could. Twisting away as the man came at her she succeeded in little more than managing to roll onto her back. Wash kicked at him again and he grabbed her feet, holding them down as he climbed in the rover. She continued to twist around until he sat on top of her and wrapped her hair in a fist holding her head down.

There was a pinch in her arm as the needle invaded her skin. The drug took effect immediately, fogging everything in front of her eyes until her body fell back unwillingly.

Taylor found Guzman before he found Wash and before he got a word in his soldier started talking, "I received word from Shannon, you haven't found Wash yet, have you?"

"Obviously not," he all but growled, "What happened? Were you attacked?"

Guzman shook his head, "The Lieutenant had me go on to Outpost 2 to change out the chips and she stayed at 1 to get some things done. She wasn't there when I got back so I tried calling her, but there was no answer. In fact it's been difficult to reach anyone, like there's something blocking the signals. I tried to make contact with you when I couldn't find her."

"I left in a hurry, I've got Wash's locater signal to follow. I want you to go back to the colony. If you don't hear word from me in half an hour send a team out, including Shannon. You stay behind and take care of the colony. Plus, talk to Boylan about the signals, he may be able to do something."

"Yes, Sir,"

Taylor followed Wash's signal until he was right on top of it, but his lieutenant was nowhere in sight.

"Wash?" he yelled, getting off the bike to comb the area on foot. "Wash?" It was then that the saw a long black cord tangled in the greenery. Leaning down he picked up what he knew where Wash's tags.

Looking around him again frantically he shouted, "Alicia?"

Pulling out his Com he contacted Shannon, relieved that the signal went through and that Boylan was good for at least one thing.

"Did you find her?" Shannon asked, "Your signals overlap."

"I found her tags, not her. This is bad, Shannon."

"What do you need?"

"I want you, Riley, Dunham and Reynolds to meet me out at Outpost four."

"Yes, Sir over and out."

Taylor sighed, walking around to see if there were any clues, "Come on, Alicia, stay with me. I can't handle loosing you again."

Wash wasn't sure how long she'd been out, but she quickly realized that she was no longer tied up, but lying on a bed made from branches, leaves and moss inside a handmade shelter of pretty much the same materials. Her tank and jeans had been replaced with a dark green sundress and her feet were bare. Cringing at the uncomfortable thought of that man undressing and touching her, she sung her legs over the side of the crude bed and lifted herself up.

Outside, were several more roughly made structures. All imprisoned, partly by a high rock wall that she had no chance of climbing, and partly by an eight foot tall chain link fence with a foot and a half of bare wire on top. Her abduction had been planned.

A warm gust of wind sent her hair in all directions, the pony tail Nathaniel had put up long gone.

Nathaniel. A heavy sinking feeling filled her stomach at the possibility of never seeing him again. Guzman's words made her wonder what Nathaniel would do.

_ The look on his face when he told us that you had been killed, that is not a look I want to see again. It's the look a man gets when he's lost the woman he loves._

"I'll make it back to you, I promise," she whispered, as if the wind could carry her words outside the cage.

"Now don't start making promises you can't keep."

Alicia spun around; the man was standing in the door way of another one of the huts.

"Who are you?" she finally asked.

He smiled, what she was assuming was supposed to be charming, but came out creepy. "Don't you remember me, Princess? I know we haven't see each other since we were teenagers, but I didn't think I changed that much.

"I don't tend to dwell on my past," she said coolly, forcing the buried horrors to stay buried.

"It's me, Chris, Thomas' son," he said, the smiled fading and a cruel smirk took its place. "Now him, I'm sure you remember. Your dad invited him over sometimes after your mom took Ayani with her after the divorce when you were twelve. He was always board, wasn't he? Needed entertainment and you were there."

Her heart stopped, "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things. I've seen a lot of things that went on in your house; you just didn't know I was there."

For the first time in a long time, her emotions got the best of her and she shut her eyes as memories flooded back into place. After all those years of telling herself that it hadn't been her fault she felt like a teenager again under her father's hateful eye. Composing herself she looked back at Chris who was still grinning at her.

"Now," he said, "Let me tell you what you're going to do."


End file.
